Searching For A Tiger Lily
by taikopigeon
Summary: When Vanessa is called to testify in court against her violent ex-boyfriend, Johnny, she and her escort, Special Agent Benjamin Cho are mysteriously ambushed en-route. Phineas and the gang are left fighting the clock. Will they save Vanessa in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello folks! I'm back again with a new story!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN _Phineas and Ferb _I will be using OC Emily Kinney in this fic. I do not own her, she belongs to someone else, I will just be borrowing her essence. **

**A/N: I DO OWN MY OC'S like Special Agent Ben Cho, Special Agent Sabrina Nagata, Ass. US Attorney Emily Ramos, Abigail Berellus and Judge Irene Baylor**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

A blaring alarm ripped through the silence of the Monogram House. Vanessa Monogram struggled through the covers for several seemingly eternal seconds until she finally grabbed a hold of the clock and silenced it. She sat up in bed as she rubbed the film of rheum away from her eyes. She looked over to her husband as he quietly snored away. She giggled to herself and gave him a peck on the cheek before preparing for court. The AUSA (Assistant US Attorney) was calling her as a witness to testify about her extremely violent ex-boyfriend's shady dealings.

As she brushed her teeth, she couldn't help but think back to when she was a teenager. She chuckled to herself at how incredibly naïve she was. But, the days of the past seemed like a different planet to her. How she managed to grow up, she didn't know. As she gingerly applied the powder to her face, her thoughts began to wander back to Johnny. It seemed as if he couldn't let her go still. She shuddered as she thought of all the times when he stalked her, when the confrontations became increasingly violent, the bruises. She shook her head. No, she wouldn't let those thoughts come back to haunt her. Not today, not ever.

Another 20 minutes passed as she got herself dressed and made herself a nice cup of coffee. Her escort would be at her house in 5 more minutes. As she sipped the hot beverage, a knock at the door jolted her. She looked through the peephole at a sharply dressed Asian man in a black suit, white dress shirt, and black tie. She recognized him immediately as Special Agent Benjamin Cho, an old friend of hers from High School. She opened the door and let him in.

"Ready to go?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I wasn't expecting you for another 5 minutes."

"Being early is never a bad thing." He chuckled

"Well, I did make a pot of coffee, would you like some?" she asked, grabbing her mug off the table.

"No thanks already had some."

Vanessa quickly gulped down the rest of her coffee and grabbed her purse. Ben escorted her to a black Ford Explorer outside. He seated her first before getting into the drivers seat. Once they were ready, he drove off.

* * *

Vanessa and Ben chatted about a varying number of topics ranging from music to finances.

"Well, in that day, we'd sit outside in the Firebase looking out on to the valley. On some evenings, we'd burn some of the bathroom materials. " Ben reminisced as he recounted stories of his deployment in Afghanistan.

"And everyone had to do 'poop duty' as we called it, we all expected it. I've had my fair share of stories from that, as have the other guys, but we'd also get a new guy come in once in a while, and whoever was on poop duty that would stop what he was doing and just hand it over to him. "

Vanessa chuckled, but couldn't stay focused for long as her mind was wandering back and forth as her stomach turned in knots.

"You alright?" Ben asked, not moving his eyes from the road.

"Uhh..y..yeah, just indigestion." Vanessa lied.

Ben nodded, "It's alright to be scared Vanessa. Court isn't exactly a frolic in the park."

"I…I know, it's just that I think back to Johnny and all of those…horrible times, and."

"I'll stop you right there. That little prick's in prison. Not 'cause he was being a shady little dealer, but because the police caught him at your house - again. No matter what he's done to you, he'll never be able to do it again. There's too much evidence; it'll put him away for more than a decade." Ben assured.

Vanessa smiled, "You really do know how to make people feel better."

Ben chuckled, "It's" not in my job description, but it is one hell of a perk."

Their laughter began simultaneously, but then something in the mirror caught Vanessa's eye. A silver Audi A8 prowled just behind them in the left lane. Under normal circumstances, Vanessa would have just assumed it belonged to some bigwig CEO or mini-celebrity trying to look important. But this Audi had been following them since they left her neighborhood 15 minutes ago.

Vanessa's sixth sense was screaming warnings, but her brain just wouldn't summon the impulses to react, or even to tell Ben. The Audi suddenly accelerated and pulled up side by side. Ben seemed to notice and attempted to evade; the Audi shadowed him. He swerved, sped, slowed, and slammed on the brakes in an increasingly desperate effort to lose the car; it effortlessly matched their every movement. Vanessa watched helplessly as the passenger window rolled down. Vanessa couldn't see the object protruding from it, but Ben could.

"Gun!" he shouted.

The air exploded; shattering glass and ricochet sparks flew. Ben tucked his head and pulled Vanessa down in an attempt to avoid the rounds. Driving blind as he was, he didn't notice the car's veering trajectory until the wheels left pavement. The car plunged into the ditch running next to the freeway. A nasty jerk brought it to a stop; the force of the impact rolled both occupants forward into a wall of canvas.

The airbags deflated slowly. Vanessa hurt all over. Moisture crept into her eye; she blinked it away and gingerly probed her forehead, yanking her hand away at an unexpectedly sharp pain. Her fingers were sticky with blood. Slowly, her thoughts wandered from the crash, to her cut, to Ben, who she only now realized was groaning in pain next to her. She tried to turn to look at him, but a terrible stiffness in her neck wouldn't let her.

"B…Ben?" Her voice came out raspy and harsh. The only response was more groaning.

She was about to ask if he was hurt, but was cut short by the opening of her door. She turned her head on instinct and was immediately met with a wrenching pain from her neck. A Caucasian man in a black t-shirt and jeans grabbed her shoulder. She focused unnaturally clearly on the black pistol he held in his right hand.

"You're coming with me!" the man proclaimed, yanking her out of the car and shoving her down onto the grass. She could do little more than as the man checked the car. After a few seconds of searching, the man backed up with a curse - Ben, pinned in the driver's seat and bleeding profusely from his arm, was attempting to aim his service pistol. Vanessa watched in horror as the man disarmed him and raised his own weapon.

BANG.

BANG.

Vanessa wanted to scream, but the man had already returned to her; he covered her mouth and threw into the back seat of the Audi. She looked back at the wreck as the car pulled off.

_You gotta live, Ben! You gotta live!_ she silently prayed.

* * *

The courtroom was silent. Assistant US Attorney Emily Ramos, a feisty 30-year old Latina woman sat at the table in worry. Vanessa and Ben were 20 minutes late. She turned to an auburn-haired Asian woman in a black dress suit and heels.

_Where are they_, Emily mouthed.

Senior Special Agent Sabrina Nagata, looked up and shook her head sadly.

_I don't know_, she mouthed back.

The defense attorney, Abigail Berellus, a free-spirited blonde woman stood from her table.

"Your Honor, where is Ms. Ramos' first witness? My client has the right to his 6th amendment."

Judge Irene Baylor, a middle-aged woman with dark brunette hair cleared her throat from her position at the center of the courtroom.

"Ms. Ramos, where is your witness? She is already 20 minutes late." She observed.

"Your honor, if I may just…" Ramos began

Suddenly the courtroom doors flew open, and a red-headed triangle-head, none other than Phineas Flynn himself, burst into the courtroom.

"Just a moment your honor!" he shouted.

The judge shot him a curious look.

"Mr. Flynn, you do realize I can hold you in contempt for this sudden disruption." She chided from the bench.

"I know, I'm sorry," he panted, trying to catch his breath, "But something very bad just happened."

"What happened Phineas?" Emily pressed, hoping to get answers. "What's…"

"Vanessa's been kidnapped and Ben's in critical condition!" he interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, it's me again! Apologies for the lack of updates on this story, I've been busy.**

**A/N: You know the drill, I DO NOT OWN _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I DO OWN MY OC's**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ben's been what?" Sabrina cried, almost keeling over from the shock.

The courtroom erupted into chaotic chatter, as news reporters clamored for a story.

Judge Baylor banged the gavel several times, barking orders to the court officers.

"Order! Court officers! Clear the gallery! Clear the gallery!" she barked.

The court officers rushed in a flurry of shouts and batons, escorting the rowdy crowd out of the courtroom. When all was quiet, Judge Baylor sighed.

"Now, Mr. Flynn, is this true? Has the witness been taken against her will?" she asked.

Phineas nodded, "Yes your honor, Mrs. Monogram was nowhere to be found. The vehicle they were in was completely totaled."

"Your Honor, you must at least give us time to investigate." Ramos argued.

The Judge shook her head.

"Unfortunately Ms. Ramos, I cannot give you that time and still hold the defendant in custody. The defendant has the right to a speedy trial. If the witness was truly indeed taken against her will, then the defendant cannot confront his accuser or proceed with a speedy trial."

"Your honor, I move for an immediate dismissal." The defense attorney interrupted.

"Granted, I am dismissing this case," Judge Baylor began.

Shelley and Johnny began celebrating.

"…Without prejudice." Baylor continued, "The prosecution will have the opportunity to present a new case when they find their witness."

That was enough to wipe the smug look off of the defense's face and give the prosecution some time to find their star witness.

"Thank you your honor," Ramos muttered, moving to her table and gathering her belongings.

Once the judge had left, Ramos turned to find Phineas, staring at her with a grave look plastered on his face.

"Sabrina," he began.

Emily nodded, "I know. What other reports do you have?"

"Well," Phineas began, "the Crime Scene techs just started processing the scene, so they've found nothing yet, I gotta rush back and see what they've found."

"I'll ride with you," Ramos declared, as they made their way to the parking garage.

"Are you sure…"

Ramos didn't speak, but the determination in her eyes already gave him the answer.

* * *

Vanessa and her abductors had been traveling for hours. She laid on the backseat scared out of her mind. She watched listlessly as trees and foliage passed by faster than a jet. All the time, she watched as her life began to flash by along with the trees. She had just seen one of her good friends get shot. She was now bound in the back seat of a car with two mysterious and dangerous men. She tried to listen in on her captor's conversation, but most of it sounded like gibberish to her. She sighed helplessly as they continued driving. As her mind wandered back to her husband, she slowly felt her eyes grow heavy. Soon enough, she passed out. She couldn't exactly tell what she was dreaming about, but it didn't matter anyways. She was shaken awake by one of the men as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder in a sort of fireman's carry. She looked around at her settings and saw a worn industrial complex. The buildings were old and rusting. She shuddered as she saw a rat scurry across one of the old pipes. She stayed perfectly still as her abductors opened the door to one of the warehouses.

As the light from the lamps reached her eyes, she could see a very dinky storage facility that was virtually empty. The walls were coated in a thin coat of algae and thick rust. She scrunched up her nose as the smell of seafood wafted in from all sides. However, she didn't have time to think about any of that, as her abductors violently threw into a rusty wooden chair. She felt a tug on her arms and legs as the two brutish men tied her arms and legs with thick white ropes. She shot them a dirty look and struggled a bit in her chair.

"You're not getting away with this!" she shouted at the men.

"Oh, but I think we will…" a voice cooed from out of the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapter 3 to come soon!**


End file.
